Another Chance
by TheVampireNiko
Summary: They didn't deserve another chance, did they? Or maybe, only one of them did. So why all three of them returned where they clearly didn't belong? Was it only a repayment for lives tainted by dark powers or some another divine scheme? After Millennium World arc.
1. A New Beginning

Having physical body on one's own on was quite unfamiliar and somewhat confusing. After all, one of them never been human and for two others it was over three thousands years since they had their lives - until now, they all were nothing more than parasites, depending completely on their hosts to survive. On top of that, they woke up in underground shrine that was supposedly buried under the sand and for each of them, the others were sworn enemies. Somehow, they didn't feel complete – like part of their soul was missing and even if no-one shared that little fact with others, it was understandable and pretty clear who they missed. Bu the question was – if they wanted the three of them back? Shortest of the trio, owner of multicolored spiky hair, tanned skin, dark purple eyes and air of confidence knew that his Aibou is very much likely to miss him and welcome former Pharaoh with open arms. Glaring at him was tall, slender pale skinned man with mane of untamed white hair and piercing crimson eyes. He wasn't nearly as certain as his sworn enemy. As far as he knew, his former Landlord would be either too scared or too angry with him to even consider letting him back into his life, but that reunion was more likely to happen than one involving the last of their odd trio. Tall, muscular, tanned owner of wild, golden hair and lilac eyes, so similar to _his_ eyes was currently completely immersed into felling the world for the first time – after all, he never had a human life, being only fragment of _his_ personality, shield to deal with pain _he_ couldn't bear. _He _will either run away screaming, faint from fear or try to kill him with bare hands. Thief certainly didn't envy former partner in crime's alter ego. But now they had more pressing matters to deal with.

- Anyone mind explaining why suddenly the three of us are alive when we should either be dead or never exist in the first place? - white-haired Thief broke the silence, content discovering that his mind seemed to posses knowledge of his native language from the past and, surprisingly, modern Arabic in addition to his Host's English and Japanese.

- Gods simply decided to let you three have another chance, since all that was before was tainted by darkness of Millennium Items. - voice of former Guardian was quite a surprise.

- Shadi... What are you doing here? And where are we anyway? - former Pharaoh decided to satisfy his curiosity, asking questions probably everyone wanted to ask.

- I am merely a messenger, my king. And we are where fate of Millenium Items begun. - at the last words Thief shoot nasty glare in Shadi's direction.

- So... Are we free? - golden-haired Darkness managed to snap out of his daze.

- Yes, you are free, but still connected to your other halves. It's up to you if you wish to search for them or live on your own.

- Is that all? If yes, then excuse me, I'm getting out of here. - Thief got up and started to walk toward the exit.

- Just one more thing, Tomb Robber. - Shadi's words made him stop and look back.

Guardian held three very familiar Items: Puzzle, Ring and Rod and soon each one of them was reunited with it's previous owner.

- You sure that it's good idea? - Yami glared at his former enemies.

- It will come time when they will need them. Until we met again. - with that, Shadi disappeared, probably to avoid more questions.

- That reminds me why I killed that bastard centuries ago. - Thief smirked, clutching the Ring fondly.

- So... What are you two planing to do? - golden-haired Darkness asked, playing absentmindedly with Rod

- I'll probably stick around Egypt a bit longer. That idiot here probably want to get to Domino first chance he gets. - former Tomb Robber earned nasty glare from ancient King, smirking in reply.

- Malik is in Egypt, you know? - Marik said seemingly in matter-of-fact voice.

- He is? How do you know that? - Ring-bearer asked, even when he knew answer.

- Don't act as if you haven't noticed. - Marik snarled – You can fell your Light in your mind and so I can feel mine. - that cut out conversation that definitely could bloom into nasty fight.

Trading few insults here and there the three of them exited shrine and parted ways without so much as saying goodbye. After all, they had feeling that somehow they will end up again in one place, even if neither of them liked that idea


	2. Old Friends

Wandering through streets of empty village gave Yami decent opportunity to think. He knew he should go back to Domino, he wanted to. But there were few problems along the way. Main obstacle was his lack of any money or legal documents. He wasn't Bakura – stealing some money and getting himself boarded on plane by any shady means necessary wasn't in his nature, so he decided to try to come up with some other way of traveling. And there were things he should take care of quite soon. Firstly, Japanese school uniform, even worn in most casual manner wasn't suitable for Egyptian weather and definitely would catch attention of any people he might meet, be it on road or in some sort of village or town he would venture into. Some human interaction would be needed, even if to get some food, water or place to spend night. He thought also of people actually mistaking him for Yugi. That was possibility, even if mostly in bigger towns. But still, it could create inconvenience to him and his Light. How to prevent that...?

- Hey, Yugi-boy! - familiar voice interrupted his musing, instinctively reacting to his Light's name like his own.

- Oh, Pegasus. What are you doing here? - former Pharaoh asked, as he noticed creator of Duel Monsters, approaching him, one eye hidden as always.

- Wait, you're the other Yugi, right? So how come you're alone here, in Egypt?

- I just asked you the same question. Anyway, even we don't understand completely.

- I'm just ? Other Bakura too? And you have Puzzle back... - Pegasus glanced at golden pendant Yami didn't bother to hide and now was regretting that.

- Yeah, Bakura and Marik are back too.

- So I wasn't the only one. How predictable – Pegasus sighed and before Yami could ask any questions, he simply brushed out hair covering left side of his face to reveal Millenium Eye.

- I thought you lost it. - former Pharaoh noticed.

- Shadi visited me. So what are you planning to do?

- I want to go back to Japan.

- I see. I'm thinking about paying dear Kaiba-boy a visit and I won't mind if you come along for a trip.

Despite slight distrust towards creator of Duel Monsters, Yami knew better to turn down the offer which was best and quickest way to get where he wanted to be and soon both of them were chatting absentmindedly, waiting for chopper to pick them up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bakura spared few thoughts to wonder where his former enemy is now. Granted, that idiotic King was more nuisance than help and cause of many nasty moments in Thief's life, but thanks to whole Millennium Items thing, he was able to see world people of his time couldn't even imagine. He had vague understanding of modern wonders, thanks to his former host – one of few people he was glad he could get to know. After all, if he could grow up in this times and with a bit more fortunate family life, he would probably become someone with personality similar to Ryou. After all, his Light didn't have to struggle for life like he had to. But it was not the time to be drowning in own thoughts. He had things to do. He decided to visit old friend and get some information. Using powers of Millennium Ring he managed to fin Ishtar's house – one of many similar buildings around. Thief reached for the doorbell, but he noticed something hiding in the shadows. Silently he managed do sneak behind that something – something what was revealed to be none other than Marik.

- Shouldn't you be inside instead of hiding from them? - Bakura's voice caused the other to turn around and notice former Thief.

- They're happy. I don't want to destroy that. Ishizu is in Japan, though.

- Admit, you're just scared. - Bakura sighed and began to drag Marik with him, as he approached Malik's house and knocked few times.


	3. Things Start To Fall Into Place

**A/N: Thanks** **for all reviews, favs and follows. I appreciate that. And to clear things out: Malik - Light, Marik - Darkness. Enjoy.**

Young Tomb Keeper certainly wasn't expecting such an unusual scene as one he saw then. His own Darkness who seemed to be _scared_ and wanted nothing more to run and hide somewhere and Thief, who was bent on keeping Marik right where he stand..

- Hi. Missed me? – with his trademark smirk, Bakura greeted former partner in crime.

- Certainly not. - Egyptian couldn't help but smirk back – However, I'd love to know how you both are here. - Malik quickly got over shock of seeing two seemingly dead/non-existent people, and invited them inside.

- Pharaoh is back too – Marik said, still being dragged along by Bakura.

- We just woke up that way. Mind filling us on whatever we missed? - Thief decided to get to the point of the whole visit.

- It's been almost a month since Pharaoh left. They got back to Japan, we stayed here. Now Ishizu is back in Domino, some museum business. She should be back by the end of a week.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in Domino City Museum young Egyptian woman was rummaging through various documents about new exhibit, but she couldn't focus completely on that task – certain uneasiness about something yet to come kept looming over her like a shadow. When she felt someone's presence in the room, she wasn't surprised finding Shadi with Millennium Necklace in hand. Ishizu without a word reached for it, getting enveloped in a vision the moment she touched her Item – first vision she had since that fateful duel with Kaiba.

- So, it's starting then? - she asked after recovering, getting a nod from disappearing Shadi in return.

With Millennium Necklace in her hand, she wondered how her little brother was doing. Certainly he must know by now.

* * *

For Yami, flight to Domino was way to long, even if it was the fastest way he could get there. Pegasus seemed to pick up on his impatience, but that didn't stop American from mindless chatting the whole way. On the positive side, former spirit managed to get enough information – it seemed that Pegasus kept a close eye on everyone involved with whole story. It was nice to know that Yugi, Grandpa and their friends were doing fine. When they landed, former spirit said quick goodbye and went on his way to Kame Game shop, hoping to see Yugi so very soon.

* * *

Bakura was quite content. He managed to get some valuable information and have decent conversation with Malik (and Marik too, when he felt like saying something). The most interesting part to watch was when Rishid got back and saw two unusual guests. It was clear that the oldest Tomb Keeper didn't trust his brother's Darkness. but with a bit of convincing Marik was allowed to stay with the Ishtars, as long as he behaved. To prove his intent, Marik did something that stunned even Bakura – he handed out Millennium Rod to his Light.

- You sure it's OK? - Malik asked, cautiously taking the Item

- I can't take over your body anymore. Without the Rod, I'm pretty much danger-less. I don't care what you do with it, as long as you keep it safe.

- Safe from what? - Rishid asked.

- Thieves, for example – Marik smirked at Bakura, who just grinned.

- Speaking of thieves... - young Tomb Keeper spoke - Bakura, you might want to know of something that's going on nearby.

- Go on, Malik.

- Your Light's father is in town. He's the site director of archeological excavation on the northern side.


End file.
